jorvikipediafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Lisa
Lisa Peterson jednou ze Soul Riderů. Je hlavní postavou hry Starshine Legacy. Jejím koněm je Starshine. Je také možné za ni hrát v sérii her Star Academy. Jejím symbolem je hvězda, a její schopností je léčení. Narodila se v Texasu a jezdí ve westernovém stylu. Osobnost Lisa is considerate and caring towards her friends and as brave as any Soul Rider. She is also agreeable when returning a favor to something or someone. Star Stable Online When the game first begins, Lisa is one of the missing Soul Riders, along with Anne. She was last seen on a tour with her rock band, but she failed to come back. The druids believe that she was kidnapped by Dark Core. It is revealed in Star Stable Online that Starshine, who is seen walking through Greendale Forest in the Harvest Counties, is finally able (with the player's help) to search for Lisa. They find the outline of a girl riding a horse burned into the stone of a mountainside, which looks very similar to her riding Starshine. They then find a Pandoric crack and after contacting Linda, they find out that Lisa is trapped inside Pandoria. Information about how to rescue her is limited until Lindafinally manages to dig up some helpful history. The key to Lisa's rescue is for the player to request the help of an ancient tree, which is capable of reaching into Pandoria with its roots. Talking to the tree must occur at midnight. Only then will the ancient tree agree to help the player. After the rescue attempt is made, the player's horse gets caught in a trap set by the four Dark Riders, who were hiding nearby. They threaten to cause more problems, but then Lisa appears. She defeats the Dark Riders and saves the player's horse. The next day, after Lisa has had a chance to rest, a druid meeting is held. Lisa then returns to Jorvik Stables along with Starshine. Sometime later, Lisa and the player pay their thanks to the Sleeping Widow. That's when the Ancient Tree spoke of needing something in return upon asking the tree asked the girls to help reestablish it's connection with the other Primeval Trees. When the Sleeping Widow refers to the Primeval Tree in Scarecrow Hill, they quickly realized that the tree wanted it's roots to stretch across the water. Surprised Lisa mentioned hearing the legend of Aideen doing it with her harp while riding over the water and thought it was just a story. After finding Aideen's harp in a museum Lisa and the player, they start playing the music as the roots begin to stretch over the water. With the roots reconnected they discovered that Aideen's feat wasn't legend but real. Then, Lisa, the Soul Riders and the player travel to Dark Core's Oil Rig to rescue Justin, and during the attempt she is amazed that the player's horse is able to fly. After taking Justin to the druids, she and the others are shocked that he is arrested. When it's time to rescue Anne after the player returns with the Pandorian Keystone, Lisa and the others want to go with the player to rescue her; Fripp forbids them because he needs their help in keeping the portal opened and wishes the player luck. When the player returns with no success she informs them that she was stopped by Darko. As Darko and Garnok force their way into the Secret Stone Circle, the Soul Riders are restrained by his power. Fripp uses his powers to destroy the Keystone, forcing them out and saving everyone, leaving the magical squirrel in a weakened state. Lisa hears him speak of Evergray before he passes out. With Evergray's name unknown to them Lisa and the others leave to talk with Avalon who tells them that he is his brother and a former druid but was banished for knowing too much and asking for his whereabouts they hear he is in New Hillcrest. After picking up his luggage, Lisa and the player are brought to Guardian's Dale. She learns that the Soul Riders can use this portal to get back to Pandoria. While exploring, Lisa and Starshine go near the statue and it begins to glow. She worries about Anne and leaves until being talked down by the player. With attempts to rescue Anne put on hold, the Soul Riders all focus on finding Concorde, but the Dark Rider Katjatells them he is gone. However, hope wasn't lost, as Elizabeth tells Lisa that Concorde, Meteor, Starshine and Tin-Can are Starbreeds. meaning that they can be reborn again. Lisa goes off on another mission and upon her return she is surprised to see that the others have rescued Concorde. Now with the Starbreeds back together, Lisa and the others are determined to save Anne. After the keystone was complete Lisa heard that the player was under threat by Sabine and she along with Alex came to the rescue. With the keystone secured all the Soul Riders and their horses spend the day at their special campsite in Epona when it was Lisa's turn to share a story about Anne. She admitted that everything in her life wasn't easy juggling all kinds of things at one time but she found joy in doing open mic nights. As Linda and Alex watched her play but as for Anne she had a busy schedule couldn't come as often but Lisa was given Anne's family promise that she would come, however the open mic nights wouldn't last long because the place Lisa was performing at was going to shut down. She informed Anne about the news and to her surprise Anne found a way to keep the cafe open and even watch her perform. When she heard of the accident that happened in Alex's story she was shocked that they weren't told sooner, then when night came Lisa played "I'll Be There" on her guitar. When morning comes Lisa and everyone leaves for Guardian's Dale and she was surprised to see Derek there. But she was surprised to see Concorde acting up when Elizabeth was nearby that's when Rhiannon explained that Concorde and Elizabeth bonded their souls together a long time ago sympathetic towards the young foal she wished that Concorde could see her for a minute but was prevented.With the Soul Rider's powers they were able to open the portal. Once in Pandoria, she and Linda expressed the joy of not being there in while however Alex didn't feel the same. They make it to Anne's crystal prison and soon Darko came talking on about how he used Anne in their experiments to create something called Dark Sun to quicken Garnok's release. Hearing enough Alex zaps him with her Soul Strike and Lisa thanks her for silencing him but was shocked when Darko's magic teleported Alex and the player away. Once they returned Lisa told them that Darko left after they did using the chance they try to figure a way to get Anne out, Alex proposed using her powers but was halted by Linda under the possibility of it hurting her. Concorde releases her by kicking the crystal but when Anne doesn't recognize the Concorde she knew Alex says that his soul lives on in her. As well as hearing her friend wanting to avenge her previous incarnation Lisa told Anne to take it easy after spending two months in a crystal getting back home was their main goal and justice can wait. Soon they realize Darko was trying to close the portal and they all raced to get back. Once through, Lisa thought everyone made it but realized Alex and Tin-Can weren't here and thought they were right behind her. Soon Tin-Can came back without his rider and was shocked to hear from him that she was fighting Darko alone but looked on with worry as the player and Elizabeth went after Alex. Refusing to leave them behind she starts to sing "I'll Be There" in the hopes that it would guide them back home, seeing the portal, she is happy too see Alex and the player safe and sound. However, returning to the campsite she was informed by Alex of Elizabeth's demise saying it was all her fault but Lisa told Alex not to blame herself and that the five ride as one as a sisterhood. Zajímavosti * Lisa a Starshine mají stejné znaménko ve tvaru hvězdy. * Chodila na divadelní školu. * Ve Starshine Legacy je zmíněno, že je narozena ve znamení býka. * Lisa a Starshine dostali společně s ostatními Soul Ridery a jejich koňmi 23. ledna 2019 nový vzhled. * Bunda, kterou Lisa nosí patřila její matce, a proto ji málokdy sundavá. * Lisa je nejmladší Soul Rider. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Star Stable Online Category:NPC Category:Playable Characters Category:Star Stable Category:The Autumn Rider Category:The Winter Rider Category:The Spring Rider Category:The Summer Rider Category:People in South New Jorvik County Category:Star Academy